


Honey Don't Feed Me (I will Come Back)

by AetherBunny



Series: Everybody's Looking for Something [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Consensual, Demonic Possession, Edgeplay, Feeding, Food, Food Kink, Hallucinations, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, Nonbinary Character, Other, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherBunny/pseuds/AetherBunny
Summary: But he really only thought they would go just a little farther than the peach. Maybe actually touch each other if only brushing hands. Just sort of flirting with intent, you know.Following the idea he got from Aziraphale, Gabriel attempts to court a demon. Things do not go as he planned, but you know, he's not too upset about it (other than getting really really sticky...).Can be read as a standalone from the series, but it will make more sense if you read it all.NOT AS SCARY AS IT SOUDNS BUT: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ THE NOTES AT THE BEGINNING FOR AN EXPLANATION OF THE TAGS PLEASE. THANK YOU.





	Honey Don't Feed Me (I will Come Back)

**Author's Note:**

> Initially the literal demonic possession is non- consensual, BUT they negotiate and come to an agreement. It's made perfectly clear multiple times Gabriel can stop or resist what's happening to him. Beelzebub confirms this and isn't interested at all in forcibly taking total control. So anything after the initial possession is 100% consensual. The hallucinations veer into dubiousness again (and the mild body horror), but Gabriel isn't in any real danger and he's not exactly scared of them, (mostly annoyed).
> 
> This makes it sound much more severe than it is, I promise. I just want to warn you if the idea of this would freak you out. If you catch something weird I missed tagging and you think people will need it tagged PLEASE NICELY let me know I'm happy to tag for other things.

After visiting the infamous angel/demon duo Gabriel realized he had work to do. None of that pesky work on his personality the demon so helpfully suggested. No. Aziraphale had provided the key. Food. He was going to have to learn to like food, or at least tolerate it better.

By the end of his self imposed time period he was starting to not dislike fruit and sweets. Ironically he found apples the most pleasant. Not too much flavor, nice and crunchy, a good apple was pleasing to look at. Yes that would do fine.

He sent the memo this time, he picked the hotel. He had no idea what he was doing but he was going to do it with style. Again he met a surprisingly decent looking demon in the lobby of the hotel; again they made their way up to the room. This time he had sprung for something larger. This one had space for a reasonably sized desk. And a nice plush bed. Not that they were going to use it. But you know. It was nice for appearances sake.

"I was intrigued, you know. Last time. By that stunt with the peach. It wasn't bad really so I thought I'd bring my own snacks this time. I hope you don't mind." He set a pair of containers down on the desk. He took his time removing his coat, hanging it on the back of the chair. He would have liked to have hung it properly but he realized he couldn't leave the food unguarded. Beelzebub seemed a little fixated on it. He proceeded to roll and cuff the sleeves of his shirt. Unaware the action is often seductive, he just didn't want anything to get on his sleeves. He sat in the chair. Leaned back and brought an ankle to rest on the opposite knee.

"I've called a little meeting here because after last time I think it would be beneficial if we learned to get along. Last time we made it through without really fighting and I think this time we can too. Maybe going forward we can even learn to not dislike one another. What do you think?" He opened the containers, and out from one he produced a perfect slice of apple.

"What's your angle?" Beelzebub asked eyes on the fruit.

"No angle." He assured them. "I think if there were better communication between our organizations we could prevent any future mmmh, deviations from the natural order." As he talked he dipped the apple slice into the second container. When he finished he lifted the slice to his mouth revealing he also had caramel.

"You're propozzing friendship?" Beelzebub's eyes followed his hand back into the containers and then again up to his mouth.

"A working partnership at the very least. Maybe something more, if that's how things work out." With the crunch of the next slice of apple Beelzebub got up to stalk the room. They paced around, Gabriel found the accompanying buzzing to be sort of endearing. He did nothing to hide his smile as he went for another piece of caramel dipped apple. He wasn't paying much attention to his snack and inadvertently dripped a fair amount of caramel on his pants. Just off to the left of his fly.

"Oh shit." He cursed and licked his thumb to make an attempt to remove it. He instantly regretted his choice. The buzzing had stopped, he looked up.

"Bee? Uh. Are you still with me?" Across the room Beelzebub was perfectly eerily still. He could see their eyes had gone black and their face was tense in concentration. They raised their forearms and clenched their hands into fists. The lights in the room flickered. A low droning started in the back of Gabriel's skull that made his teeth vibrate. Quickly the sound became overwhelming, it felt like his whole body was going to shake apart. He started to heat up. His vision blurred. His chest got tight and he struggled to breathe. He wanted to hold his head or cover his ears but he couldn't move. It felt like something was pushing it’s way into him, moving his insides to better get comfortable. The buzzing became a deafening roar and then - Dead silence. Complete stillness aside from his deep heaving breaths. And then he got an answer.

_ Yezzz **Gabe** . I'm still with you. _

The sound came from his own head.

"What the heck! I didn't want to swap with you!" he said out loud.

"Oh Gabriel, We didn't zzzzzswap." A second voice answered him from his own body, from his own mouth, and he found his arm raising to point. Beelzebub's body was still frozen stiff. The look of concentration was gone however. Now the face was slack and the eyes closed. It was like a wax dummy of the Prince had replaced them.

"You POSSESSED ME? I'm POSSESSED!" He shouted.

"Yezzzz." The voice in his head answered the buzz so low it was nearly a purr. "Normally I can control my body and theirzzzzz, but you're not a human Gabriel. I had to go _all in_ for a szzzzpecial occasion."

"Get out, get out of my body!" He stood up.

"No. Not til I'm done." He was sat back down. "I'm not going to hurt you. That wouldn't be any fun. Inzzzzted we're going to get along. It'zzzz what you wanted Izzzn't it?"

"Yes?"

"We're gonna get along sszzo good." With Beelzebub in control he reached for an apple slice. They popped it in his mouth and chewed.

"It tastes different this time? More? It tastes more." Gabriel mused aloud. He knew he could just think it but he just didn't really want to. Felt sort of creepy that way.

"Yezz, I have the tazzte for it."

"If I remember right you have a taste for everything."

"I eat what I want, but I like zzzzsweets best." They chewed another apple slice.

"No caramel?"

"Zszzzaving it."

“You could have just asked for some apple. I would have shared it with you.”

“I know.” Beelzebub answered through a mouthful of the final slice of apple. Along with the taste he felt himself light up with amusement.

"So how does this work. Possession?" He felt at his chest. No longer oppressively tight, but still oddly snug.

"Izzzzsimple, but I can't exactly explain. Humanzz are so eazzzzy. No defensezzz. You just zszzort of conzentrate and szsend yourself out." Gabriel was suddenly privy to the mechanics of it. "Their bodies sszzstill think and feel but they can't control themsszelves. I do."

"Have you done many possessions?"

"ZZzsome. But I'm the bezzzt. Survival rate of zzzzzero." He gave himself a little circular hand motion.

"Oh."

"You should be fine. I think. I've never been inzzide an angel this way before." They made him smile.

"_Oh_." Worry overshadowed the double entendre.

"Don't panic. You're zzzztil in partial control. Your angelic nature is keeping me from total domination. I'd have to fight you for it." He slouched in the chair.

"I see. But you can still make me do things if I don't try and stop you?" He sat his body up straight again.

"All zzzzorts of thingzz." In response Beelzebub dipped his fingers in the tub of caramel and wiggled them around. "All zzzzzzorts of thingzzzz." The now familiar buzzing trailed off as the fingers were brought to his mouth. Gabriel supposed he could stop it if he wanted to. It certainly didn't seem like Beelzebub wanted to fight. He was beginning to get the idea they were interested in something else the way he was licking the caramel from his fingers.

"Mmmm." Very much not his voice hummed in pleasure. His hand moved yet again to the tub of caramel.

"So - "

"SShhhh." he hushed himself and filled his mouth with his sticky sweet fingers again. "Relaxzzz. Being so high strung all the time must be zszstrezzzfull." Beelzebub licked at the roof of his mouth chasing the sugary taste. His spit slick semi-caramel-coated hand wandered down to the buttons of his shirt. He sighed and not really in pleasure as his shirt was (startlingly gently) ruined with sugary goop.

"Prissy." He laughed at himself.

"It's the principal of the thing."

"Oh, izz it?" He wondered what he must look like to an outside observer. Talking to himself and now slowly rubbing the remaining caramel from his hand on his bare chest.

"Is this necessary?" It was hard to sound harsh when the other entity inside your body was very very obviously enjoying them self. He could feel a sort of feral thrill that definitely wasn't his. Gabriel himself was curious, and well, beginning to get aroused. _He_ was actually getting aroused. He couldn't quite tell what was going on with Beelzebub on that front. That was probably one of the perks of being the possess-er, versus the possessed. As predicted they were into the tub of caramel. But he really only thought they would go just a little farther than the peach. Maybe actually touch each other if only brushing hands. Just sort of flirting with intent, _you know_.

He certainly didn't think there would be a demon in his body simultaneously hand feeding him caramel and making for his fly with the non-sticky hand.

"Very nezzzizary. You don't want any more caramel on your clothezz do you?"

"It's little late for that." He argued with himself. In response he was made to grind the palm of his hand over the now very obvious tenting in his pants. He gasped and was immediately laughed at.

"Fine you know what." Sticky hand be damned he overrode Beelzebub's control to undo his belt and yank his pants and underwear down.

"Hey!" He was scolded.

"Did you not want me to participate? Or am I just supposed to be along for the ride in my own body?"

"The szzzecond one."

"Okay, but I AM going to stop you if I don't like it."

"Yezzz." They nodded his head."Now zzzzit back so we can _get along_."

"Are you looking to take on lust as a patronage?" He had to goad just a little.

"Shhhh." He was scolded and caramel coated fingers were stuffed in his mouth again, and he sucked them with gusto. His non sticky hand slid down to his erection. Within five or six rough jerks he was panting. That felt gooood. He didn't exactly neglect this particular biological urge, it was always just easiest to not experience it in the first place. Who had time to fool around when there was so much to do? Heaven relied on him to maintain efficiency. Sure he had done a little fraternizing back in the day, they all had. But that was before the falling. It had been a very very long time. He groaned out loud and he could feel Beelzebub's glee. He could move his head so he leaned to watch himself. When had his hand made it back to the caramel container? He wasn't sure but now that hand was gripping his thigh in a way he wasn't sure wouldn't bruise. He rocked into his fist. His grip was still just a little too tight, but he wasn't going to complain. From there things got a little hazy. He wasn’t sure exactly how long he spent in that hotel chair letting Beelzebub make him fuck his hand.

"Oh Bee it feels so good." He leaned back and ran a hand through his hair.

Just at the very height of his pleasure he locked up. His whole body froze, but he did not loose the cliff's edge sensation. The lights in the room flickered again. He only managed a little squirming in the chair. The flickering gained in intensity.

"C'mon don't be a brat. I'm so close." He panted.

Beelzebub made him chuckle.

The lights gave a few long strobes and in those flashes of light Beelzebub's body that had been across the room advanced on him. Each time it was illuminated they were more and more monsterous. Claws pushed out from fingertips, eyes widened and glowed red. A double set of iridescent bug wings unfurled from their back. This might not end well.

"Cut that out!" He tore an arm from their control and reached for the body. Nothing, his hand passed right through in a swirl of dark smoke.

"You little asshole, knock that off!" He scolded. The smoke started to reform.

"C'mon Gabe. Live a little." Now it was Aziraphale leering at him. Eyes dark like Beelzebub's before the possession. The hallucination started to reach for him.

"Not my type." He forced out, still trying to writhe in his seat.

"Oh yezz, you like what you shouldn’t have don’t you?." Now it was Crowley. Mouth too wide, teeth too sharp.

"Quit fucking around and finish me off!" His adrenaline was off the charts from the private horror show and his hand still immobile too-tight around his cock.

"Fine." Not really Crowley growled with no real malice and dissolved back into the grainy smoke which dissipated into the room.

His body started back up. The sudden jolt of movement caught him so much by surprise he nearly whited out.

"Ah, shit." He gasped and came _hard_, striping up his already sticky chest. By the time he had come back down Beelzebub had separated from his consciousness. If he had been paying any attention he would have noticed it didn't require any of the theatrics on display earlier.

"Not staying for the afterglow?" he smiled weakly.

"No, You're grozzz." They informed him flatly as they cracked a few joints here and there settling back into their body.

"And who's fault is that?" He asked as he stood and stretched, and went for his pants he didn't remember kicking so far away. Beelzebub gave him the smallest smile before disappearing in the same haze as before.

He reached his pants and bent to collect them. He caught his reflection in the mirror on his way back up. Oh. He WAS a mess. He could see fingertip bruises beginning to show on one thigh. That same thigh and his chest were streaked with caramel. His completely ruined shirt had still fared better than his chest, which not only had caramel, but now cooling cum painting it. He quite possibly had been drooling at some point, and a sizable tuft of hair was sticking upwards with sugary assistance.

Maybe it was time to investigate the shower. People liked those right? He did say he was going to be out all afternoon. And if he was going to do it the human way it was going to take some scrubbing to get himself clean again.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Hozier's It Will Come Back (the theme song for the fic).
> 
> Beezlebub's all about gluttony/overindulgence, (human) possession and influencing people in power... so I just went all in. Also is it mutual masturbation if the beings are sharing a body? I think it is.
> 
> I'm having writer's block on what would have been the second part of this fic, so instead of two chapters it's going to be two separate fics. The next one will also veer off into weird territory but in a different way. Gabe is going to get to call the shots for once... lucky guy.
> 
> You can now visit me on a sideblog on tumblr as Aetherbunny of course. I'm still sort of setting it up and deciding how I want to maintain it. But feel free to say hello! or ask questions or perhaps buy me a kof fi if you know what I mean?


End file.
